The daughter of Poseidon, the Sea God
by xo.WriterGal.ox
Summary: (Rated T because I'm paranoid) Kai wakes up to a normal day, only to find it disturbed by a... Pegasus! As she enters life in Camp HalfBlood, she realises things aren't going to be the same, and that now she has a brother... well it's going to be hard matching Percy's Jackson!(Written by a group of friends XD)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Right, so this fanfic is a Percy Jackson based one, and is written by myself and a group of friends. I'll give a shoutout to the person writing each chapter as they deserve to get credit for fantastic work. Updates will be kind of random - based on everyone's availability ( so if u like this, follow it to get notified of every update!). Well, don't let me stop you from reading this! Go ahead, you lovely people, and don't forget to review!**

 **~A**

 **PS: This was written by Fanfic Queen Marcie!**

 **Chapter 1:A Surprise Visit**

Kai woke up exhausted, she had a whole week till summer break and she still had to pass the end of year exams. She hated living in England with all the stupid exams, why couldn't something fun happen for once? Her mum was way to strict too, she wasn't allowed any kind of technology so all she had were stupid books that she couldn't read anyways. In short life sucked and Kai wanted none of it.

She dragged herself out of her dolphin covered bedsheets, it reminded her of the seaside trips she used to take with her mum to Brighton. She would spend hours playing in the water and collecting sea shells, she swore to her mum a seal came up to her once and her mother just smiled and nodded. Her mum was extremely overprotective and Kai hated that, did she mention she hated her life? Yeah? Well she did. She pulled on her itchy uniform and pulled up her socks, this was her third school this year so she didn't really care too much about grades. Kai rubbed her tired eyes again and made her way downstairs for breakfast, both she and her mother were vegetarian, her mother believed you should never kill anything you don't need to. So instead of the smell of bacon, it was the smell of mushrooms and scrambled egg that wafted up the stair followed by a hint of melted butter and toast.

Kai slumped down onto her chair and began to eat the food in front of her, well she more inhaled it, it was gone in seconds. Her mother spoke in a soft gentle tone

"Don't eat that fast or you'll get hiccups." Her kindly chocolate eyes stared into Kai's. Kai's eyes were sea green like her dads, the dad who left her and her mum because 'He couldn't stay even if he wanted to' that was the excuse her mum used anyways. That jerk didn't want anything to do with her, and she thought the same way about him.

"Okay mum." She replied with her mouth still stuffed with food. Her mother signed then smiled and cleaned up her daughters plate, she would tell her when the time is right, not yet though, not yet. Kai ran out the door with her backpack slung over her shoulder and jumped onto the bus just in time, realising she had forgotten her bus card. Reluctantly she stepped of the bus and began to trudge back to her house, taking a shortcut through the woods.

Pale green sunlight trickled through the leaves as she walked, dry leaves crunched beneath her feet and at the sound of a twig snapping she jumped, for she had not stepped at that moment and something else had. Kai slowly lowers her foot and looks around, her brightly tinted eyes darting around her surroundings. Something sulked in the bushes, waiting to strike. It was jet black and had wings like a plane, it's hooves could kill you with a single blow. It slowly stepped out of the shadows, whinying and ruffling its mane.

"Hello master! I'm Blackjack!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! Keep reviewing!**

 **~A**

 **PS: This was written by my good friend Isabel!**

 **Chapter 2: And it all goes crazy...**

Kai took a step back and whispered in awe,"Who are you?"

"Are you deaf I just said I'm Blackjack!"

"Okay sorry then WHAT are you?" Kai replied sarcastically,"And how come I can suddenly talk to horses"

"Firstly I'm a Pegasus and you Kai...you're a demigod!"

"I'm...I'm a what?"questioned Kai.

"A demigod...basically you're half god, half mortal. Kai fell to the floor in shock. Her breathing became more and more shallow. The trees above her became a green blur. The world was going round and round and round. Kai closed her eyes and didn't open them for much longer...

Kai slowly opened her eyes. Two boys were talking in hushed voices. One of them had blonde hair with blue eyes and was wearing an orange top with a pair of jeans. The other was quite the opposite. He had dark brown eyes and black hair. Everything he was wearing was black which made his face look even paler. Kai strained to hear what they were saying.

"She looks like trouble. I bet you 10 drachmas she is a daughter of Hermes," whispered the boy with black hair.

"You're on,"said the boy with blonde hair, "Anyway she looks like a child of Ares. Just look at her muscles!" Kai smiled to herself than thanks to all her swimming lessons everyday for two hours without fail she had started to look like a body builder...A booming voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Good afternoon young lady, my name is Chiron and I'm head at Camp Half Blood."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's chapter 3! Leave reviews please!**

 **~A**

 **PS: This chair was written by me! Let me know what you think do the story so far!**

 **Chapter 3: Meeting things completely new...**

'Hmm... oh... uh.. what the HELL is this place?' Kai wondered as she sent a questioning look at Chiron, before letting out a torrent of words.

"Uhh... you're a horse, or a man? Or... what are you? And what is Camp Half-waddyacallit?"

"This is Camp HalfBLOOD, where demigods are welcome to stay and train theirselves for any, erm, quests, that may come their way." Chiron replied, pausing briefly at the word 'quests', as he *really* didn't want anymore demigods to be killed at the hands of any evil Titans remaining.

"Oh yeah, quests," a voice called out as people hooted with laughter, "they tend to shorten your lifespan! Don't wanna get killed, don't go on them. Simple."

"Now, that's far from the truth. I mean, Percy's been on so many quests without dying, so I say you have a pretty good chance of survival." A tall, lean, girl with stunning blonde hair and dangerously glinting eyes retorted, before introducing herself.

"Oh, and hi! I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Heh.. hey. Who's Percy?" Kai asked, as she held out a hand for Annabeth to shake.

"He's the son of Poseidon-the sea god. And I'm Clarisse, the strength of the camp- head of Ares Cabin- pleased to meet you. But, a word of warning, do NOT mess with me, or you'll pay dearly."

"Right, right, so step aside now." Chiron instructed, clearing a way for him to reach Kai, as she has been moved and crowded by the bunch of people looking at her in curiosity.

"I guess all we have to wait for now, is for someone to claim you. Hm, I wonder how long that'll take.." Chiron stated as he mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Hey, Chiron, isn't it time for the Hunters vs Campers capture the flag?" Annabeth asked the camp head, getting a nod of his head in reply.

"Great, I'm choosing our team this time. No, Clarisse, I don't care what you have to say, I have the brains, so shut it." She firmly stated, setting her fellow camper's protest aside.

"Hey! Annabeth, catch!" A fair girl with a pixie haircut exclaimed, as she through what looked like a dagger at her friend.

"Nice catch. It's time for the 'capture the flag' event. What are you all waiting for?" She said, irritably as she reached the end of the sentence.

"Hello?! I said let's GO!" She finished.

"Who's she?" Questioned Kai as she walked beside Annabeth.

"That's Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She's a really good friend."

"WHAT! You mean like, the myth guy, the sky one? No way! Those are all fake right?" She burst out, unable to contain her surprise, looking down sheepishly as people turned to stare at her.

"No, Kai, those myths are all real. I, myself, am the daughter of Athena-goddess of war and wisdom. " Annabeth patiently exclaimed before reaching out and giving Kai a sleek dagger with beautiful engravings in Greek.

"I have a question for you though, do you have dyslexia or ADHD?" Annabeth continued asking her friend.

"Uhh.. no, Why'd you ask?"

"Well that's weird, demigods normally have either one, or even both. Well, maybe you're a special case. Anyway, come on, get ready. It's time." She finished, as a red horn blared in their ears.

"But, I don't know how to play-" Kai was cut off as she was transported to a beachside where a man, with green eyes just like hers, stood.

"Hello, Kai. I am Poseidon, your father. I have something to say to you- listen carefully..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, we are aiming to do one chapter every one/two days! Hope you enjoy this one! You're in for a treat! :))**

 **~A**

 **PS: This chapter was written by Emmatastic Emma!**

 **Chapter 4: Meeting her father...**

Kai instantly tripped over, landing face-first in the sea. She scrambled to her knees, spitting sand out of her mouth,

'Huh? What? Where am I?' she said sighed.

'Kai...' he began, but was instantly cut of by his daughter.

'What? How do you know my name?' she exclaimed 'And who are you?' Poseidon sighed again.

He was wearing his signature Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and sandals.

'Can you please let me speak!' he said, sounding exasperated, 'I know your name because I'm your father.' Kai shook her head slowly, looking shocked.

'But...but...' she muttered, staring at Poseidon.

'I know you're shocked,' he said, 'But let me explain. You see, all of the Greek and Roman Gods, myths and monsters are real. That means that the Gods can interact with humans, which means that you and all the other Half-Bloods happened.'

'Ok...' Kai said, still looking shocked. 'And,' Poseidon said, 'The reason I brought you here was...' Suddenly he was interrupted by a sudden flash of light from the camp which was followed by a crashing noise and a lot of screaming. Poseidon sighed yet again. He walked towards the ocean, calling back to her,

'You should probably go and sort that out.' Kai stumbled towards the camp, towards the screaming. When she got to the camp, she realised that something was definitely wrong. Everyone (including Chiron) was hanging upside down in mid-air, and covered in a golden web-like material. Patrolling around them were creatures that looked like dogs mixed with seals who were carrying spears.

Kai ducked down behind a black obsidian cabin and examined the situation. Everyone seemed to be in the air. Suddenly, she realised that not everyone was in the air. There was a scrawny, curly-haired Latino boy with a hammer in his hand, hiding behind a white marble cabin. She watched as he took out a long, thin tube and a few darts out of his tool belt. He slipped a dart into the tube, and raised it to his mouth. He aimed at on of the creatures and blew, hitting it in the back of the neck and evaporating it. Suddenly, one of the monsters spotted him, signalling the others who surround him. As they grabbed him in their flippers, Kai jumped out from behind the cabin, shouted,

'Hey! Ugly! Catch me if you can, dog face!', and sprinted towards the woods.

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! Another chapter should be up by tomorrow, or Tuesday/ Wednesday at the latest. PM or review any ideas for the sorry (you'll be mentioned!) and don't forget to fav, follow, and review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Hey, so my friend was able to write this halter early! So 2 chapters in one day!**

 **not bad hmmm :)) Keep reading and reviewing! It really does help! Hopefully another chapter should be out by Tuesday. Enjoy!**

 **~A**

 **PS: This chapter was by Aiko! Btw, someone asked me what my name is :D It's Aditi**

 **A new brother...**

Kai bolted towards the woods - luckily she was strong and fit from years of swimming. She glanced over her shoulder as she ran. A mob of ten or twenty seal-people were half running, half waddling after her. She saw the boy that they had surrounded slip away behind a cabin.

As she entered the woods, she noticed a path leading away from the main one. She bolted down down it through the undergrowth. Behind her, she heard the seal people (telkhines, she thought, recalling some mythology research she had done) struggle to follow her down the narrow path. She saw a gap through the trees and burst into a clearing, a creek trickling quietly through.

As she ran to the water's edge, she saw a glimmer of gold at the edge of the clearing. She realised it was Percy Jackson, also in a web! She looked round and saw a telkhine a few yards away staring into the trees. Neither of them had spotted her yet. She didn't know what else to do, so she drew the dagger Annabeth had given her and silently approached. She raised it above her head and stabbed the telkhine, and it burst into a shower of dust upon contact. Kai slashed through the net holding Percy Jackson and helped him down. He thanked her and took her to the water. To her shock, he stepped straight in.

"Watch this," he said, pointing to a cut on his arm. As she watched, the wound slowly closed and the skin returned to its usual colour.

"What...but...how?" Kai breathed, amazed.

"My father is Poseidon," he explained. "That's just one good thing about having *him* as a dad."

Kai thought for a moment. Hadn't the man on the beach said he was Poseidon, and more importantly, her dad?

"Hawaiian shirt? Khaki shorts? ...Green eyes?" she asked Percy.

"Well, in his common human form, yes. Why?"

"I...I saw him on the beach. He said...he said he was my dad!"

Percy scrutinized her, taking in her hair, her muscles, her sea-green eyes.

"Do you swim?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied promptly.

"It could have been some Hermes and Hecate kids teaming up to trick you...the only way to know for sure is if dad claims you," Percy said to her finally.

Right after he said that, a faint glowing green trident appeared above her head, getting brighter. Percy gasped.

"What?" Kai got worried. "What is that? What does it mean?"

"It means," exclaimed Percy, "I've got a new sister." He smiled at her, and drew her in for a hug. "Welcome to our world."

At that moment, the trees behind them exploded and telkhines poured into the clearing.

 **A/N: Aaaand, Percy's finally in the picture! 'Welcome to our world.' best sentence... don't you think? Seriously, she has to go on an adventurous journey! :D I say again, that we are aiming to do about a chapter everyday or every two days. Bear with us if it goes off schedule. The people writing this Fanfic are:**

 **Marcie, Isabel, Aditi, Emma, Aiko, Zehra.**

 **Let me know if one of the pieces is reallyyyyyy great! I'm sure the writer would love to know! Thanks once again, and keep reading!**

 **~A**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here's Chapter 6! As promised! Read and enjoy, and guys, please review. We haven't gotten a lot yet, but we really need things to improve on/ what we've done good. Thanks again!**

 **~A**

 **PS: This chapter was by Zehra!**

 **The fight... hm... the fight**

One telekhine stared straight at her brother and said slyly, "Perseus Jackson, we meet again."

Kai glanced over at her newly found brother, who was struggling to keep a composed posture.

Percy replied dubiously, "I don't know you?"

"Ah but you do," slurred the Telekhine, "Mount St Helens, you were there in Hephaestus' forge. I had to watch my brethren, EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM, die before my very eyes all because of you, you exploded Mount St Helens, you made Typhon stir in his sleep, YOU KILLED MY FAMILY. Now I am here to exact my revenge and I will start with your family."

Percy stared, with his eyes glazed over, at the Telekhine. They were about to kill them so Kai, being the awesome sister she is, slapped Percy across the face.

Together Kai and Percy finally destroyed the last Telekhine and, both drenched in sweat and surrounded by a green aura, stumbled back into camp. Immediately upon entering camp, Kai collapsed onto Percy, who carried her on his back to the front of cabin 3. He then set her down on the ground only to see the green trident back - but this time floating over both of their heads .

In no time at all, Chiron galloped to the front of the forming crowd and knelt - all the campers following his lead. He rose and faced the campers before yelling,

"All hail Percy Jackson and Kai the children of Poseidon."

One moment the whole camp was cheering, the next they were carrying 2 unconscious children of Poseidon to the infirmary.

Later that day when Kai awoke, a blonde-haired boy with concerned eyes rushed over and exclaimed with relief, "You're awake."

Kai groggily sat up, "Where am...I? Who are you?"

The boy simply chuckled and replied "I'm Will Solace, a healer, and I'll answer all your questions, but right now, I think you're starving, and it's dinnertime so come on, I'll show you to the dining pavilion."

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A long chapter for you guys today! Right, so I have something to tell you guys. Hmm...** ** _please_** **review? we really want feedback - people are putting in a lot of effort for this story! Anyway, enjoy! :)**

 **~A x**

 **PS: This chapter is a combination of me and Emma's writing. Emma does the first part and I do the part when they go to the cabin and do talking! :D**

 **Chapter 7 - A catch up...**

As Kai and Will entered the dining pavilion, silence fell over the camp. Suddenly, everyone broke into applause. As they walked through the tables, everyone looked at her with admiration. As she walked past the tables, she noticed one of them had only one member; her brother-Percy Jackson. He grinned at her then beckoned her over. Kai walked over and sat down opposite Percy.

'Don't look so nervous,' he grinned, 'It's not me you have to worry about.' He pointed towards one of the tables.

'They're the Ares kids. They will literally break your face if you do anything to annoy them.' He pointed towards another table.

'They're the children of Hermes. You have to stay alert around them - their father is the god of thieves and most pranks, so try not to get on their bad side,' He shuddered, 'And believe me, their pranks aren't pleasant.'

'So...' Kai said, 'Don't get on the bad side of pretty much any of the campers I'm guessing.'

'Pretty much,' Percy shrugged, 'Also, he's Chiron,' Percy said, pointing to the horse-man, 'Later, you should talk to him - he'll explain everything.' Suddenly, there was a crash from the other side of the pavilion. All of the Ares campers collapsed. Percy sighed. 'Why Travis,' he muttered, 'Just why.'

'Umm...' Kai said, 'What exactly just happened?' Percy sighed again.

'Last week, one of the Ares kids broke one of the Hermes kids's leg, and I'm guessing that this is their way of getting revenge.'

"Oh... so that stuff happens here?" She checked, as she burst out laughing, drawing weird looks to herself.

"Sorr-yyyy. But seriously, this place is weird - nothing like home. Speaking about home, Mom'll probably be freaking out. I need to tell her where I am!" She exclaimed before doing a double-take.

"Where exactly AM I?"

"Seriously Kai, don't tell me they didn't tell you. " Percy groaned as he rolled his eyes,

"We're in America."

"Crap. How the bloody hell did I get to America?! I swear I was in England in the morning!"

He sighed.

"Don't ask. Just, don't even bother, kay? I'll explain everything to you once we get back to the cabin."

"Err. Um k...?" She muttered before picking at her food. It was a plate of mash potato with chicken and gravy.

"Hey, I'm a vegetarian... do you have anything I can actually eat?"

"CHIRON!" Percy called over as Kai's words registered into his brain, "Hey, my sis here's a veg! Do we have any proper food?"

As a fresh plate was brought for Kai, she thanked her brother and finished her meal.

"C'mon. Cabin - now. "

She gasped as she entered Cabin 3 - her new home. It was painted an ocean-blue colour, with occasional waves drawn on the wall. There were 6 bunk beds, all with blue bedsheets and sea prints. Water danced at their feet and there was a closet out at the back - barely occupied with only Percy's clothes. Up front of the room, there was a small shrine of Poseidon. Yep, it was him all right - green eyes, Hawaiian shirt, shorts, sandals. Jeez, that guy really was weird.

"Uh, Hey, Percy... care to explain how I'm here?" She asked, placing a hand on her newly-found brother's shoulder.

"Actually, first tell me how old you are. I'm 12."

"Right, so I'm Percy Jackson (as you obviously already know) and I'm turning 17 soon."

"Woah dude, you're old." Kai laughed as she tried to ignore Percy's face of pure, dry unamusment.

"Hey, shut it. Or I won't tell you how you got here, or how you'll get back! Shoot - just joking! God, you're strong!" He exclaimed as Kai firmly punched him in the shoulder.

"Continue, or else..." she commanded, before once again bursting into pearls of laughter.

"Oh, my, god," she said, trying to catch her breath, "You are so gullible!"

"Do you wanna hear the story, or not? I'm counting 3-2-"

"Ok, ok! God, having a sibling is exhausting! Lol, joking! Now tell me!"

"Finally, so. From what I've heard, Blackjack found you. Remember him? Pegasus?"

"Oh yeah, the talking Pegasus! I swear he kept muttering doughnuts.. that's all I remember after I... fainted? Fell asleep? Hey, do you know what happened?"

"Uh, that was probably his means of transporting you here. And about doughnuts, all he thinks are doughnuts! Trust me, everything revolves around doughnuts for him! I should know, I'm his master." He stated, before laughing at Kai's look of dry amusement at the mention of the Pegasus' obsession of doughnuts.

"Ok... I'll accept that." She said, before asking him, " by the way... what have you done? Like, why is everyone going like 'Percy Jackson! Percy Jackson! Oh I'm going to die if you don't talk to me!'? And what about * _Annabeth_ *? I heard she's your * _girlfriend_ *. Hm, hm, spill!" She said slyly, as she watched her brother's face steadily reddening. He suddenly became very interested with a speck of dirt on his jeans..

"Heh.. so I - along with Leo, Piper, Jason, Festus the dragon, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank and I guess the Gods helped in the end, oh and yeah, Reyna helped too - we fought the Earth mother, Geaea, and Kronos, the evil Titan. We had to kill evil Titans and send them to Tartarus (where they go till they're strong enough to come back to this world). So I guess that answers your first question. About the second one..." he answered, looking sort of embarrassed bearing the end, "Annabeth and I started dating recently. We became good friends after we went on our first quest together, when Zeus thought I'd stolen his lightning bolt. That was when I found out I was a demigod. Hey, same age as you! Anyway, so it turns out Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, has stolen it and he was trying to reintroduce Kronos. Unfortunately for him, he dies in the end as, well, Annabeth talked some sense into him, and in order for Kronos to be defeated, he had to die. So he stabbed himself with the 'cursed blade'. Oof!" He shuddered as he remembered what had happened four years ago, "Bad memories. Anyway, enough about me. Tell me about you." He finished, looking up to see his sister's astonished face.

"Kai, you ok?"

"I'm so sorry! I made you tell me about this... I feel so bad for making you remember, ugh! I'm so sorry!" She burst out, her green eyes penetrating Percy's. 'Wow,' her thought as he looked at his sister's concerned face and took in her posture, 'she really thinks she did something bad. Okay, having a sister is we-ird. But sweet.'

"Percy?" Kai asked tentively.

"Don't worry about it. Now, tell me about yourself!" He replied, reassuringly squeezing his sister's hand.

"Okay!" She replied, brightening up at once, "so I'm Kai Colesseu and I live with my mom in England. I'm an only child and I'm a vegetarian- Mom thinks you shouldn't kill anything if you don't need to. Oh, and apparently I'm a weird case, because I don't have dyslexia or ADHD. At least that's Annabeth's definition of * _different_ *." She informed him, pausing slightly at the end.

"Oh uh, that's certainly * _different_ *, but I don't think it's gonna matter greatly. C'mon! Let's go! I wanna show you around!" He said, gesturing her to get up and pushing her out the door. Brother and sister went out on a tour of the camp, Percy answering all her questions.

And that's where we'll leave them today... they have many adventures to enjoy in the future! Until next time, my friend!

 **A/N: Like I said, long chapter today! Please review! We need feedback, and that's what's gonna give us more encouragement! Thanks to Meistar for reviewing! Keep reading, following and favouriting! A chapter should be out by Thursday/ Friday!**

 **~ A x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter 8! By Aiko! Leave reviews x**

 **Solangelo business XD**

Kai sat at the top of the lava climbing wall with her new cousin, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. She watched the campers doing their activities, thinking. She still couldn't really get her head being related to everyone in camp, let alone all the gods and titans. The more she thought about it, the weirder it got.

Percy had told her repeatedly to 'don't even bother trying to work it out', but she couldn't help it. The evil titan Kronos that Percy had fought, for example would be...her grandad! Kai shuddered. Best not to think about that. She turned to Nico.

'So... what's the deal with you and Will?' she asked.

Nico spluttered. 'What are you talking about?'

'Oh, come on.' she rolled her eyes. 'Will Solace, Apollo cabin. I've seen you two. The shoulder touches, the lingering glances, the 'doctor's orders'. I know you like him, and he definitely likes you!'

Nico turned towards her and promptly shoved her off the wall. She reached out and grabbed a peg, pulling herself back up. She had been extremely strong when she first came to CHB from all her swimming, and after just a month or so of training she was a strong fighter with quick reactions.

'All right. I saw that coming. But seriously, are you two together?' she asked again, overly curious.

'Well...no' he muttered inaudibly.

'What?'

'No, we're not. I mean, he's bright, smart, handsome, he has a tiny dimple when he smiles...' Nico trailed off. 'But it doesn't matter, he doesn't even like me that way. He's probably straight too.'

'Well...' Kai had an idea. 'I could speak to him, find out for you!'

Nico stared at her. 'Kai Colesseu, that is the worst idea I have ever heard. And I wanted Percy to swim in the Styx.'

'Oh pleaseee Nico. I wont say anything about you. Pleaseeee' Kai begged.

'Alright fine. If it makes you shut up, you can go speak to Will. But DON'T mention me, or there WILL be consequences.'

Kai squealed and leaped off the wall excitedly. She knew Will spent a lot of his time in the infirmary as a healer, due to his godly parentage, so she decided that would be the best way to get to speak to him.

She turned and started climbing back up the wall, but this time slowly and carefully, aiming for the lava to touch her but not burn her too badly. Loads suddenly started flowing out of the wall, hitting her arm, and she yelped and fell backwards off the wall. Smiling and grimacing alternately, she hurried towards the infirmary.

Kai collapsed into a bed upon entry, clutching her arm, searing pain throbbing up to her elbow. Will hurried over to her.

'What happened to you?' he asked her, concern obvious on his face.

'Lava wall...too slow...arm...' she gasped between breaths.

Will shook his head. 'I need to speak to Chiron...way too many campers with severe injuries from the wall...' he muttered under his breath as he turned away from Kai.

He took two bottles off a shelf on the wall and some ambrosia out of a drawer.

'Here. Drink a spoonful of this and have a square of this,' he told her, handing her the ambrosia and one of the bottles. He unscrewed the other and poured a few drops onto a large cotton pad. He placed it on the scald on her arm.

As he worked, Kai casually started talking to him. 'So... you and Nico?'

Will nearly dropped the bottle onto the floor with surprise. 'I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about.' he muttered, not meeting her eye.

'Look, let's not beat around the bush shall we. I've seen you around Nico. You like him, don't you?' It was more of a statement than a question.

'I...well...' Will looked like a deer in headlights, and was suddenly very interested in the label on the bottle he was holding.

'I knew it!' she exclaimed. 'Tha-'

'Look, just leave it, alright? Nico doesn't even like me. I'm sure of it.'

'Aaand that's where you're wrong,' Kai smiled evilly.

'I...what...how do you know?!' Will was shocked but wary.

'I spoke to him. He's practically in love, the way he speaks about you!' Kai announced triumphantly.

'I...are you...what did...' Will was speechless.

Kai looked down to see her arm bandaged up, and no longer aching. She hopped off the bed and ran out of the infirmary towards the Hades cabin.


	9. SORRY!

**Hi, I wanted to apologise for the part of dyslexia and ADHD. My intentions weren't to say that people with those aren't smart or anything - because they are! I have a friend with both and she's really smart! I guess I'd didn't think when I was writing. Sorry for offending anyone. I honestly didn't mean to... I've edited the chapter. Also, for longer chapters and more description, I have requested it, but rest assured that I'll edit and add stuff is necessary. Another thing is that we haven't really concentrated on timing, and I don't really think we will... sorry about that, but the writer's are more focused on the plot of the story. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's Chapter 9! Just as I promised! Hope you like it, you're in for a few laughs! Some parts had me laughing really hard when I was editing/betareading XD**

 **I've said who's written it at the end. Don't forget to leave feedback and PM me anything you would specifically want to happen. Enjoy ;)**

 **PS- Do you think it was longer?**

 **The Set Up ( and a little event :D )**

 **3rd person POV**

Kai practically skipped to the Hades cabin. Now she would definitely set Nico and Will up! AND she knew the perfect time to! None were hugely interested in the monthly hunters vs campers capture the flag, so they could chill and watch a movie together. Reaching the huge door of the cabin, she enthusiastically rapped on the door like a newborn puppy, Nico's head being the first to receive her as he tentatively looked out. Taking one look at her grinning face, he began nervously,

"Kai, why are you smiling like that?"

"Ok look," She replied, her grin miraculously becoming wider, "you and Will both like each other, but you two are too stressed out about the whole thing. So, to help you, I have a surprise planned out for you. Meet me by the beach at 8pm, and don't worry," she added as she saw Nico's head shaking frantically, "Chiron said we could."

"Ugh, fine, I guess, ok." He replied, still hugely concerned with what that girl was planning. The look on her face was too... devious! However, Kai seemed to not notice Nico blanking out, and bounded away happily, off to do some more demigod training with her trainer, Annabeth. On the other side of camp, sitting in the infirmary, Will was reading a note which very much disturbed him. It said:

 **Hi Will,**

 **So you know I know that you like Nico, and vice versa. To help you with it, I need you by the beach at 8pm sharp. You better be there, or else...**

 **Have a nice day,**

 **Kai**

"Oh gods." Will said out loud, shocked as he reread the note to confirm what he'd read indeed WAS true.

"What in the name of Apollo is she going to do? The last time she tried to do something like this, when she was setting up a date for Annabeth and Percy, she received a slash from Annabeth due to her sneaking up on her!" He sighed, before resignedly setting the note aside, "I hope she knows what she's doing."

—

Meanwhile, the campers were getting ready to go against the Hunters of Artemis for their monthly 'Capture the Flag' event.

"Hey, campers, ready to lose?" A cocky voice called out as people stood to the side to reveal the figure of Thalia.

"Uhh, you wish. Just because they haven't captured the flag against you before, doesn't mean they won't now. I mean, they've got me now!" Kai responded with equal cockiness, stepping towards Thalia with a competitive glint in her eyes. The latter just laughed it off in a friendly manner, patting Kai's shoulder appreciatively, before saying, more to herself than anyone else,

"I see how you're Seaweed Brain's sister! The same opinion, they both think they can beat us? Well well, we'll just have to up our game." She mused before hearing a laugh behind her. Realising that it was unmistakably that of Percy's, she turned around and flicked his head as she shook her head. The horn blared over their ears, indicating that the event had started 'Hmm... time to kick their butt!' Thalia thought, before motioning to the hunters to go into their practiced formation. The campers, in the other hand, were charging straight away, searching high and low for the red-coloured flag which would confirm their victory. Just as Percy and Kai entered the same part of the forest Percy had on HIS first 'Capture the Flag', Percy felt a sense of dejá vù.

"You know," he mused, "this was where the flag was on my very first 'capture the flag' event! And guess what, there it is!" He exclaimed as he pointed to where the flag was placed. It seemed to be unguarded, and Kai stepped forward, oblivious to the booby trap set up. In a flash, she was trapped in the middle of a spear circle, the Hunters of Artemis stepping out into the light and revealing themselves. Percy stepped forward to cut Kai free and just as she reached the ground, she said,

"Hey, at least now I get to try dad's cool healing power. " as she pointed to the cut the net had caused. Laughter rung out in the forest as the hunters laughed at what Kai had said, not noticing the sly figure of Annabeth creeping behind and grabbing hold of the flag. However, it was noticed by the campers' team. Cries of

"YESSSSS! WE WON! GO KAI!" rung throughout the forest as people laughed even harder at the incredulous look on Thalia's face. Re-setting it to one of calm composure, she confidently said,

"We let you win because it's Kai's first time. Congrats." She let out a cheesy grin as she burst out laughing good-naturedly.

"C'mon, I guess it's time for you to celebrate!" She called out to Percy and Kai as the campers made their way back to where they would eat in celebration. They on the other hand were heading to Cabin 3 as they had some... business... to attend to.

"Yeah we'll be there in a min. You go enjoy." Kai called out as she tugged Percy to the cabin.

"Oh gods," he whispered, his face bursting into a grin, "I can't wait to see this."

—

 **Will's POV**

I walked to the beach only to see 'Go to the lit room' written in the sand by, most definitely, Kai. Nervously stepping towards the room, hundreds of thoughts went through his mind. What if Nico hated doing this? Oh gods, I was going to kill her when I next saw her! As I stepped inside the room, I saw a huge screen brightly lit with a small comfy couch in front of it. Not to mention the blankets, pillows, soft drinks and popcorn piled onto a table! Sitting down on the unbelievably soft seat - as soft as butter - I almost had a heart attack as I saw the figure of Nico next to me.

"She set you up too, didn't she?"

He merely nodded in reply.

—

 **Nico's POV**

Oh gods, his voice was so sweet as he asked,

"She set you up too, didn't she?" I had no words, so I just nodded in reply as a strong blush overtook my face. Oh gods, I wasn't going to let Will see me like this. Maybe he didn't want to come! Oh what was I thinking! _Of course_ he didn't want to come! Turning my head away, I remembered my journey here. I had walked out of my cabin and slowly made my way to the beach, coming across

'Go to the lit room' written into the sand. It was from Kai, it had to be. As I made my way to the room, I nervously played with my hands. Maybe I should've just turned around and gone back then. I wouldn't have had to stay in this awkward situation. Suddenly, Kai's face appeared into the screen and said,

"So boys, you've sat your butts down already. Good. Now listen, you're going to hang out tonight and watch a movie together. Understand?"

We both whimpered and replied with a feeble

"Y-yes." as she smirked knowingly.

"You'll be watching..." she continued as a confused look overtook her face, "what're they watching, Perce?" Oh, so Seaweed Brain was in this as well? Well, the both be dead then.

"..ind...ng.. ...Emo" was called out as Kai moved slightly, enough for me to realise that they were in Cabin 3.

"Right, so you're watching... FINDING NEMO!" She stated as Percy hooted with laughter in the background, "Have fun!" She ended, leaving an uncomfortable silence and an awkward space between Will and I. Thankfully, that's when the movie started.

(Cut to end of movie ~~~~~~~~ Sponsored by KRONOS! Lol, not really, but you know, why not?)

I woke up on top of one thing soft and squishy. It was Will. Wait, I was using WILL's head as a pillow?! As a camera clicked and two giggles were heard, my eyes fluttered open to reveal Percy and Kai taking pictures.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I whisper-shouted, mortified.

—

 **Will's POV**

As Nico struggled to detach himself from the blankets, Kai and Percy sprinted away towards camp, camera in hand, when, suddenly, a loud crack indicating that Nico had shadow-traveled, woke me up. Kai bolted left, towards the door, Percy right behind her. Suddenly, Nico appeared back in front of them, scaring them out of their wits. He grabbed the camera out of Percy's hand and dragged them back towards the cinema screen. I was simply gaping at him in surprise.

"What happened?!" I asked, intrigued by the scene in front of me. As Nico explained, stuttering in a few places and blushing, I felt my face burn out and I dove back into the blankets.

"UGHHH." I groaned as Percy and Kai fell onto the floor with tears of laughter streaming down their cheeks, "just STOP laughing!" 'Bad wording,' I thought to myself, immediately after saying the above out loud; they just cracked up again.

 **A/N: Hope you like this chapter! It was by Zehra and the last scene was Emma! I beta read it since I don't have anyone to beta read yet, and I added more detail and elongated some sentences to make the chapter longer. Oh, and I also added the scene with the hunters as I was asked by a reader to see them more. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review and leave feedback on how the chapter was!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi, you lovely people! So here's another chapter! It's written by me, Aditi :) Thanks for your support so far! We're really enjoying writing this fic, and we hope you enjoy reading it! Please fav and follow because that's what encourages us to write more, and we hope this story is good enough for people to do at least one of those! Give us feedback as to what you liked/didn't like, and let us know how to improve! Thanks for reading and bearing with us so far!**

 **The Prophecy**

It was a warm day, seemingly normal, with sunlight streaming in through the gaps in the tall pine trees, and making the water glitter as if a blanket of diamonds covered it. Campers were cheerfully bustling around, getting hold of their breakfast and sitting down at their respective tables. Kai grabbed her plate of salad and beans on toast and made her way to the Poseidon table, sliding in beside Percy, who was taking a long sip of water.

"Ahhhh." He sighed as he placed the glass on the table and looked at Kai, drinking in her confused expression as he released a laugh.

"What? It's a nice day! Seriously, I really wanna do something... wanna have a sword fight?" He asked as a lightbulb suddenly switched itself on in its brain, "it'll be fun and I can teach you some more techniques!"

"Um, sure. Let me just finish my brekkie. Don't worry, I'm almost done. You talk really slow, y'know?"

"Huh, that's what you say. You're the one who talks fast!"

"Hey Seaweed Brain, Sea girl, I'm hoping you're gonna let me join?" A voice called out, Kai immediately knowing it to be Annabeth due to her being called 'Sea girl'. Annabeth was someone who gave a lot of nicknames. Seriously, where did she get them all from? Standing up, Kai walked over to Annabeth and gave an enthusiastic nod of her head.

"Sure thing. I'm putting my plate away anyway. Let's go!" She confirmed as she quickly set her plate aside and headed towards the fighting arena.

"Campers! Gather around! Quickly!" Chiron's voice boomed over the camp, a noticeable hint of panic in it.

Rushing over to sit around the worried head of camp, whispers went around in a circle, all saying the same thing:

"The oracle, Rachel Dare, said she needs to give another prophecy!"

Hearing these words, Kai's, Percy's, Annabeth's and Clarisse's eyes widened - Clarisse and Kai's widening in excitement whilst the remaining two's widened in what seemed like dread.

"Oh gods, Percy. Knowing you, you're definitely going to be a part of it!" Annabeth whispered as Percy gave a slow, unwilling nod.

"Campers, listen up. A quest is coming up. The evil Titan Hyperion is after Poseidon - in order to get control of both control of light and water - and whilst the God of Sea has been able to hold him off quite well, there is something which will be able to easily bounce off the evil's energy, hopefully sending him to Tartarus; that thing being the ασημένιο μετρητή, or the silver counter in English."

A terrified rustle was heard as the campers craned their necks around to see what had created it. To their relief, it was only Tyson, the cyclops.

"Tyson! Sit here!" Percy called out as his grim face somewhat relaxed at the sight of his half brother.

"Wait, is that Tyson? My half brother?" Kai squealed as she enveloped the surprised cyclops in a wide hug.

"Percy? Who this?" He asked, bewildered.

"Guys, as much as I am aware that Kai and Tyson need to catch up, I am afraid I just ask you to redirect your attention to the dire situation at hand." Chiron sternly said, motioning them to sit down. He continued,

"I am baffled as to who to send, so any suggestions would be open."

"I'll go." A voice rung out loud and clear, as people gaped at the person who had bravely said it.

"I'll do it." Kai boldly repeated as she looked straight into Chiron's eyes, "he's my dad and I've been training hard. If anything, I think I'm ready for my first quest, especially as it's going to help my dad. "

"You know what, I agree. Kai should be the one to do this." Percy stated as he put a hand in his sister's shoulder.

"And I'm all for it too. It's clear this quest is Kai's." Another 2 voices spoke up, perfectly in sync: Annabeth and Clarisse's.

"It's decided then." Chiron said gravely as he sighed tiredly, "Come on Kai, it's time for you to get your Prophecy. You might want to grab a notebook and pen."

Turning around with a lopsided grin on her face, Kai jogged back to Cabin 3 and grabbed her favourite notebook - one covered in a sea print with a trident shining in the middle. She'd got this from her mother, who's gotten it from her father, when she was a small girl. Thinking of her mother, she gave a small laugh, her poor mother, what would she think of her daughter going on a life threatening quest? Well, hopefully it wouldn't be too bad, her mother was like Sally, she wasn't confused by the mist and could see clearly. Oh well, plenty of time to think about that later; right now, Chiron was waiting for her. Just as she was about close the cabin door, a light cough caught her attention and made her turn around.

"Hey," the voice softly started, "don't worry ok? We all know that you're going to be great. I went on my first quest when I was 12 too, you're going to be fine!" Percy reassured as he gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway I gotta go, Chiron's waiting for me."

—

"Kai, you're sure about this? You definitely want to go on the quest?" The centaur asked as the girl as she approached him, a notebook in hand. She nodded as she stepped inside what looked somewhat like a cave. Inside, the small figure of Rachel was sitting down, her eyes closed in concentration. As Kai timidly sat down, a loud rasp escaped Rachel's mouth.

"Chiron, I can't hold it anymore. I need to say it!" She exclaimed, as she took a deep breath at the end of her sentence.

"Go ahead! Kai is here!" Chiron urged as Kai got out her pen and waited for the prophecy.

" _ **Away you shall go, with 4 faithful hands in tow,**_

 _ **The brain, the strength, the 2 Sea lengths,**_

 _ **Confuse the one who tricks, and unravel the the clue full of pricks,**_

 _ **Then you shall slay the guard, with the blade that has previously scarred,**_

 _ **And Finally, with the counter curse, the Sea shall be fully nursed. "**_

As soon as those words left her mouth, Rachel's eyes snapped open and she let out a long breath, her eyes swivelling to where Kai was hurriedly scribbling.

"Uh, I'm sorry about earlier, when I feel a prophecy coming in, I tend to need to release it straight away. " she anxiously explained as Kai set down her pen with a sigh.

"Don't worry. I think I got it down. But what now?"

"Uhh, you tend to need to solve what it means and then use it as a guide to setting out in your quest. "

"Ok, that's fine. Thanks!" Kai thanked Rachel as she slowly headed out towards Cabin 3, where Annabeth, Percy and Tyson were waiting for her. The brains? The strengths? The 2 sea lengths? The wording of the prophecy completely confused her and she mentally made a note to immediately show the prophecy to her friends. As she entered her cabin, Annabeth flew up to her, face frowning and full of obvious concern.

"Kai! Did you get the prophecy? Show us!" She exclaimed as she pulled Kai towards

The small couch they were sitting.

"Uh, yeah. But I'm kinda confused with it?"

"Heh." Percy gave a slight chuckle at those words, "Don't worry, we have

Annabeth here for solving it. " He motioned for her to open the notebook as he received a punch on his arm from none other than Annabeth.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Because you were acting like an idiot."

"Guys, calm. Percy, Annabeth, irritate no." Tyson reprimanded as his eye swivelled to Kai, "this my sister? You daughter of daddy?"

"If by daddy you mean Poseidon, then ya I am."

"Yay! We have fun!" Tyson squealed unexpectedly as he squashed his newly found sister in a skull-crushing hug.

"Guys. Let's just read the prophecy for now. " Percy pointed out as Kai took a seat on the blue couch. She read,

" _Away you shall go, with 4 faithful hands in tow,_

 _The brain, the strength, the 2 Sea lengths,_

 _Confuse the one who tricks, and unravel the the clue full of pricks,_

 _Then you shall slay the guard, with the blade that has previously scarred,_

 _And Finally, with the counter curse, the Sea shall be fully nursed. "_

They all released their breaths, that they didn't even know they were holding.

"Wow. That's intense." Percy breathed as he shot a look at Annabeth, "so, Wise Girl, what does it mean?"

"Well, firstly, 'you' refers to Kai, the '2 Sea lengths' refers to Percy and Tyson, obviously, I'm guessing the 'strength' is Clarisse and perhaps the 'brains' is me?" She ended uncertainly as her words came to an end.

"Definitely. You're correct! I think we should tell Clarisse."

"About 'away', well it says the one who tricks. Percy! Remember the place Piper mentioned! Near the gateway to Olympus! The lady! What's her name? Medea! So she has to be the one who tricks!" She rambled as the pieces began to click into place.

"Yeah..." Percy continued, "so we get a spiky clue from her? And go to where it says... and I'm guessing an evil force will be the guard. We slay it with the 'blade that has previously scarred' and get the silver counter? What could the blade be?"

"I know... It... it has to be the one Luke killed himself with..." Kai whispered, softly, as she knew it was a touchy point for Annabeth.

"Uh, yeah. You're right." Annabeth hoarsely confirmed as she discreetly wiped at her eyes.

"Annabeth, no cry!" Tyson exclaimed as he patted his friend's head, "brother, last part of prophecy. It say we need use the counter and then 'sea', so daddy is fine?"

"Yeah, I guess. What do you think Kai?"

"Well, I know less than you, so I think you guys are right. In any case, this seems to be most probable, right?" Nods confirmed what she said as she yet again started,

"I think we should probably tell Clarisse that she's going to have to help. Knowing her, I'm pretty sure she's going to be hugely excited." She laughed as she stood up to leave.

"You guys chill. I'll let her know." And with that, she closed the cabin door and headed for the Ares Cabin, her eyes glinting with dangerous determination.

 **A/N: Yay! The prophecy's here! Hope you liked it! Leave reviews!**


End file.
